In many storage devices such as SSDs (solid state drives), a log of management information data is stored in nonvolatile semiconductor memory, and each time an event being monitored occurs, the log is updated. Usually, the log includes a data part and an indicator part for identifying the latest data. It is necessary for the data part and the indicator part not to be mismatched, even if an unexpected power-off occurs.